Poor Unfortunate Souls
thumb|250px"Poor Unfortunate Souls" é uma canção do filme de animação da Walt Disney Pictures A Pequena Sereia. Escrita por Howard Ashman e Alan Menken e executada por Pat Carroll, "Poor Unfortunate Souls" é cantada a Ariel por Úrsula a bruxa do mar. Em um estilo que combina Broadway com Burlesco, Úrsula usa a música para seduzir Ariel em negociação com a voz para a chance de tornar-se temporariamente humana. Letra Úrsula: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch (True? Yes) And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them? Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much. Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! Versão brasileira Úrsula: O jeito para conseguir o que quer é você se tornar humana também Ariel: Pode fazer isso? Úrsula: Minha querida e bela menina. É isto o que eu faço e para isso que eu vivo Para ajudar os infelizes seres do mar como você Pobres almas que não têm a quem recorrer Eu confesso que já fui muito malvada Era pouco me chamarem só de bruxa Mas depois arrependida, fiquei mais comedida E até mais generosa e gorducha! Pode crer! Felizmente eu conheço uma magia é um talento que eu sempre possuí. E hoje é este o meu ofício, que eu uso em benefício do infeliz ou sofredor que vem aqui! Patético! Corações infelizes, precisam de mim. Uma quer ser mais magrinha, outro quer a namorada. E eu resolvo? Claro que sim. São corações infelizes Em busca de tudo. Todos eles chegam implorando Faça-me um feitiço! Que é que eu faço? Eu ajudo. Mas me lembro no começo alguns não pagaram o preço e fui forçada a castigar os infelizes Se reclamam não adianta, pois em geral eu sou uma santa, para os corações infelizes Úrsula: Chegamos a um acordo? Ariel: Se eu ficar humana, nunca mais estarei com meu pai e minhas irmãs.. Úrsula: Mas terá o seu homem, a vida é cheia de escolhas difíceis não é? Oh, e ainda tem mais uma coisinha, ainda não falamos do detalhe do pagamento! Ariel: Mais eu não tenha nada... Úrsula: Mais eu não cobro muito, vai lhe custar uma ninharia. O que eu quero de você é sua voz! Ariel: Mais sem minha voz, como posso? Úrsula: Terá sua aparência, seu belo rosto, e não subestime a importância da linguagem do corpo. O homem abomina tagarelas, garota caladinha ele adora, se a mulher ficar falando o dia inteiro fofocando, o homem se zanga, diz adeus, e vai embora, não! Não vá querer jogar conversa fora, os homem fazem tudo pra evitar, sabe quem é mais querida, é a garota retraída, e só as bem quietinhas vão casar... É hora de resolver o negócio, entre nós, eu sou muito ocupada e não tenho o dia inteiro, o meu preço? É a sua voz. Você que é tão infeliz, Não vai ser mais, se quiser atravessar a ponte, existe um pagamento, vamos lá tome coragem, assine o documento, a sereia está no papo, é dia de alegria, ganhei o que eu queria... Verruga, sifruga, e eu quero um vento assim.. Laringula língua, e lara laringe e a voz para mim.. Agora cante.. Oooooóóóó Continue cantando. Hahahahahaha Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Canções de Descendentes